


Sweet Talk

by VeeTheSheep



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Polyamory, also reference to day6 cause its me, idk how to tag, just cute and funny i hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeTheSheep/pseuds/VeeTheSheep
Summary: Fridays were "gush about Kun in english" date nights.or so they thought.





	Sweet Talk

 

Youngho, Kun and Ten had a routine that they followed by heart.

Youngho would be the first up, moving to the kitchen to start the coffee machine, scrolling down his emails while doing so.

Kun is next, dragging his sock clad feet, rubbing his tired eyes and yawning exaggeratedly.  

The older would greet him with a soft kiss and a even softer  _ “good morning love” _ , prompting a wide smile with crinkly eyes from Kun.

Then both of them start the breakfast together, most of the time accompanied by soft music coming from the phone of whoever choose the playlist that morning. (chinese ballads for Kun and soft, sometimes indie pop for Youngho)

 

_ (Some Sundays Ten would join them, not cooking but pulling them on a dance, swaying around the kitchen while the other laughs at them) _

 

Then Ten would come in, rushing through the corridors trying to find “that godforsaken sketch of the bookshop I swear to God it was here yesterday”

“It's on the coffee table, next to your gardening magazine” Kun would shout from the kitchen, followed by a exclaim from Ten and then the man himself, swooping in and pecking both of his boyfriends quickly before heading to the kitchen counter to reorganize his papers and wait for the love of his life: coffee.

Youngho is the first one to leave, heading calmly to his office on the newspaper but not before getting exactly 3(three) short kisses from Kun and  _ at least _ one heated kiss from Ten, leaving his hair tousled and lips naturally pink.

_ (“For the girls at work to know you're not single”) _

Ten would follow after, sketchbook on one hand, phone on the other. Kissing Kun for as long as he can until the older has to physically get him out through the door, with fond eyes and a shining smile as Ten shouts from the elevator “Have a great day, babe!”

Kun is the last one, locking the door as he goes to his shift in his bakery close to home, so he can make sure everything is running smoothly.

 

Like they had a schedule for every morning they had a predicted one for night as well: every friday was date night, named by Kun as “Hearing his two english speaker boys gushing about him without them knowing he can understand” night, also known as, Kun’s favorite evenings.

As their agenda don't match perfectly, they don't always go out together for said “Date Nights”. Most of the time is just takeout and whatever alcoholic drink they decided on spot, mostly wine and beer, sometimes fruity drinks, when Ten is feeling inspired.

On a particular September night, they were piled up on the couch and watching yet another romcom or drama that was on, Kun on one end and Youngho on the other, Ten nestled between them.

While Kun was paying attention to the tv, the two other started whispering to each other, smiling softly and looking occasionally to Kun, who they thought was absorbed in the movie when in reality he was picking up the hushed praise and cute confessions from the two, a foolish smile on his lips.

 

Kun didn't want to do much on his birthday, maybe a “family” lunch with his friends but nothing besides that.

Having Yuta as one of his best friends, alongside Ten as his boyfriend made this wish impossible, but Kun must admit that it was a good birthday, especially at the end.

They had chosen Yukhei’s bar to celebrate the birthday, since he lived upstairs and if anyone had one too many drinks, his house was open for them, only with mild complaint from his boyfriends.

By 2 a.m. Kun’s dumb and tipsy boyfriends were shouting some cheesy lyrics from a day6 song that Donghyuck had chosen to play on the jukebox at the back of the bar. Kun rolls his eyes with a fond look as they point to him while singing.

“What can I do?

I’ve already fallen for you   
You play games with me   
But I like it   
That’s just me”

Kun laughs when Ten starts dancing a stupid little dance, promptly being followed by Youngho, both smiling widely while shooting hearts and kisses to the chinese.

They get bored after a while, making their way to Kun’s booth.   
On the “dance floor” Donghyuck and Renjun dance slowly, the lyrics to “Star Blossom” flowing around them while their boyfriends blush and giggle loudly whenever one of them smiles at them.  _ Yukhei and Mark are way too intoxicated, _ Kun notices,  _ I’m glad they live nearby, even if Renjun and Donghyuck aren’t that strong to carry them… I should get Jaehyun or Sicheng to help. _

He turns to ask the couple sitting beside him and see them making out heavily and he sighs, moving to a table nearby before they fall on top of him.

Just as he sits down again Ten and Youngho reaches the table, stumbling on the chairs. Ten leaning forward to kiss Kun, making him taste the sour taste of lemon vodka on his tongue.

Youngho whines that he wants some love too and Kun laughs pulling him by the nape and kissing him hard, leaving the older breathless.

Ten and Youngho slouch back on the chair and start “whispering” in english- they’re too drunk to realise they’re not being quiet at all.

“I wanna marry him” Youngho slurs, smiling at Kun with glossy eyes.

Ten hits him lightly “Not if  _ I  _ marry him first”

They both sigh and lean on each other, smiling widely at Kun.

“We should ask Yukhei and Sicheng for their blessings first though” Ten continue.

Youngho nods finishing with “Family is the most important at a wedding”

Kun rolls his eyes.

“You’re not asking my cousin my hand in marriage” He says in a barely accented english and surprisingly clear. “And Xuxi is not my cousin, I just kind of adopted him on the way.”

Youngho and Ten are looking at him weirdly, then he realises he spoke in english in front of them for the first time.

Ten snaps out first.

“YOU CAN SPEAK ENGLISH???”

Kun smiles sweetly, “Yeah love why?”

The two of them stared at him, mouth gaping, until they heard Donghyuck shouting.

“Kun ge!! We’re taking the drunken idiots upstairs, can you help us with Xuxi?”

He turns to see the boys, Renjun and Donghyuck have their arms around Mark, who’s hiding his face on the youngest, probably dozing off.

“Sure” he replies standing up, leaving his two baffled boyfriends alone in the table, not before kissing them both on the temple.

 

After putting all four boys in bed- even with the two younger saying they weren’t sleepy, while rubbing their eyes cutely- he came downstairs again, finding his boys whisper yelling something about him and english.

“Can you like, learn thai?” He hears Ten asking Johnny, who ponders for a while before Kun interrupts them.

“Baby, come on. Are you embarrassed of the things you say to Youngho about my thighs?”

Ten splutters and Youngho laughs at his reaction.

“Calm down Johnny boy, your rambling about my lips are cringy too.But” Both his boyfriends look at him, a confused look on their faces “The marriage thing it’s a cute idea”

**Author's Note:**

> i told yall i was gonna put day6 in everything i could.  
> also, it came to me from a drabble i saw somewhere,  
> anyways  
> twt is @bloomingjuns  
> didnt like it, come scream at me


End file.
